


Slow Hand

by sullacat



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Leather Kink, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/pseuds/sullacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rough, slow - its all good, and even better with the right person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt:#31 of the Jim and Bones [Sweethearts Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/353467.html) \- _BUCKLE UP: Early in their relationship at the Academy, Jim has come to love the driving, urgent way Bones makes love to him -- and doesn't know that Bones has gotten the impression from his assorted comments and antics that rough and hard is the only way daredevil Jim loves it. For Valentine's Day, Jim is determined to teach Bones how nice it is to take your time now and then.... a cock strap is just the first step._
> 
> No infringement intended, for entertainment purposes only.

Head hanging off the bed, Jim gripped the edge of the mattress to keep from sliding off any further. His body rocked with each hard thrust, his legs high on Bones’ shoulders.

Bones’ mouth sucked on his ankle. “You like this?” he murmured, another deep thrust in and out.

“….fuck yeah,” Jim groaned, arching up when Bones’ fist wrapped around his cock. _Fuck_ , he liked it, fucking loved it - it was so much, just so... intense, non-stop, passionate. Jim had learned early that sex with Bones’ was always like this, powerful and driven. From their first time together, shoved up against a wall in an empty shuttle, Jim let Bones take charge of this part of their relationship... and Jim was just fine with that. Nothing was sexier to Jim than being taken hard and rough by his doctor, anywhere, everywhere.

And it was always good. No matter how rough and tumble it got between them, Bones never neglected his needs. He’d suck him dry before climbing up and fucking him, or like tonight, stroking his cock with a practiced grip, knowing just how Jim liked it, short, quick strokes as he slid in deep, hitting that spot inside Jim that made him moan aloud. Jim came so hard he saw stars.

But as soon as he groaned out his orgasm he felt Bones slip out of him, and Jim was flipped over onto his stomach. Within seconds Bones was back inside with a hard thrust and a smack on his ass. _Fuck yeah..._ Jim pushed back, one hand reaching to grab at Bones’ swinging sac, squeezing it. He could hear Bones rasping breath as his arms pinned him down, fucking him harder. “...Jim, oh fuck, Jim,” he panted, grunting loud as he pumped his hips faster, finally exploding inside Jim with a shudder.

It was like this every time, both of them left breathless from the relentless pace, Jim gripping his bedsheets so hard they tangled up all around them both. Bones knew just how to keep him on the edge of orgasm for a long time, pushing him over the edge in a way that no one had ever done before, and Jim loved it, so fucking much.

“Hmmmm.” Jim looked up to see Bones sitting up on the side of the bed, catching his breath. He sighed and stood up, heading into the bathroom and returning with a small towel. Climbing back into bed, he started cleaning Jim, his hands, his stomach, his ass - a tenderness that had surprised the fuck out of Jim the first time he’d seen it, but now knew was a very real part of the sexual experience they shared, just something Bones did.

“You good?” Bones asked, sleepily, as he finished wiped them both off.

“Yeah,” Jim nodded, straightening out the abused bedsheets. “You staying?” he asked, the playful look on his face masking a very real need for the man next to him.

Bones grunted again, sliding under the covers. Pulling Jim close to him, Bones snuggled under the blankets, both of them getting comfortable and within minutes the doctor was fast asleep, deep into his post-orgasmic coma. Jim lay there a bit longer, tracing a finger along Bones’ jawline, watching him peaceful like this. Six months they’d been doing, and it was good, real good, nothing at all Jim would ever complain about.

But...

 

Jim discussed the situation over lunch with Gaila a few days later. “I feel stupid for being worried about this, but - I just don’t get him sometimes. It's like there's two of him.”

Gaila chewed her salad carefully. “He thinks you like the sex like that?”

“I do like it like that. But,” Jim chuckled. “I like it other ways, too.”

“I recall,” she told him, smiling. “So what’s the problem?”

“I dunno,” Jim told her, pushing his food around his plate. “What we do is great, its better than great. Fucking fantastic sex. But I mean, its him. It’s great because -” It was hard to explain to someone how the sex was different because it was Bones.

Jim thought about the tenderness Bones showed him after their sex, the way he lingered when cleaning him. “I think there’s more to him, another side that I’m not seeing. And I want to see it.”

“Have you told him that?” Gaila asked, sighing as Jim just shook his head. “Does he ever ask you what you want, sexually?”

“No,” Jim shrugged. “I mean, we don’t talk ‘bout it like that. He asks me if I like it. He asks me a lot, while we’re fucking. He’s always making sure that its good for me.”

“And you always say ‘yes’,” she replied, a little smirk on her face.

Jim grinned “It’s usually more like ‘Oh fuck, yeah’, but yeah, that’s the gist of it .”

“And you’re surprised he thinks that's what you like?”

Jim looked up at the ceiling. Could it be that simple?

“It’s sex. Talk to him. Say ‘Hey doc, let’s try fucking a little slower’.” Gaila looked at Jim, cutting straight to the chase. “I mean, look at you, Jim. You’re not exactly a delicate flower. Strong, powerful... one might get the idea that you’d be into the rough stuff. If you want something else, just," she shrugged, "tell him what you want.”

“But I’m okay with this.”

“You want variety, Jim, there’s nothing wrong there.”

“I don’t want to hurt his feelings.” He frowned at that. It wasn’t just variety - he wanted more of that tenderness, not just when they were done. “I’m worried he’ll think I don’t like what we’re doing.”

Gaila shook her head, her curls spilling over her shoulders. “I will never understand humans. You’ll let him stick his dick inside you, but you won’t _talk_ about his dick being inside you.” Jim flushed at that, looked appropriately chastened. Sex didn’t embarrass him, but he wouldn’t hurt Bones’ pride for the world. “Then you need to show him what you want.”

“You have an idea?”

“Dozens,” she smirked, sipping through her straw. “I’m thinking... leather.”

 

“You know what today is?”

Bones snorted. “Hard to miss, with the hearts and balloons and shit all over the place. Happy Valentine’s Day,” he looked over at Jim as he kicked off his boots and got comfortable on Jim’s couch. “Did you want to-” a little smile, “- you wanna go out, dinner or something? Flowers?” he grinned. “Chocolate?”

“Hmm, chocolate,” Jim laughed. “But no, that isn’t what I was thinking.” Jim pulled a silk scarf out of his pocket, borrowed from Gaila after discussing his situation. “I thought -” Jim’s head tilted a little as he walked toward Bones. “I wanted to try something new tonight. My gift to you.” Standing in front of Bones, he reached down to thread his fingers through thick, dark hair. “You game?”

A few minutes later Bones was naked, stretched out on Jim’s bed, his hands neatly tied above his head. Jim could see the questions in Bones’ darkened eyes, but he also saw complete trust there, and something else. Curiosity. Anticipation. Lust.

“...Jim,” he murmured, stretching out his legs as Jim slowly undressed and climbed up on the bed next to him. Jim caught Bones trying to lift his head to see what he was pulling out from under his bed. “What is- Jim, what?”

“Shhh,” Jim’s fingers were soon on Bones’ thick cock, lifting it up to cradle that heavy sac underneath. Keeping his fingers gentle on that sensitive skin, Jim picked up the leather strap he’d bought that afternoon, wrapping the longer bit of leather behind the scrotum, snapping it closed on top of Bones’ rapidly hardening cock. “Fuck, that’s pretty,” he murmured, spreading Bones’ thighs wider, kissing the inside of each leg.

“Fuck,” Bones groaned, his hips lifting automatically as his cock stood straight out in front of him. It looked even bigger than normal, and Jim immediately decided this had been a good idea.

“Oh, not yet, baby,” Jim grinned, pulling the shorter straps around each testicle, separating the balls, pulling them tight. “Shit, Bones, you look like a present all wrapped up for me.” Leaning down, he licked the wet drop off the tip of Bones’ cock, licking his lips afterward. “But I’m not unwrapping this gift for a while, so you just lay back and get comfortable.”

There was so much to taste, and all night to spend on this feast in front of him. Jim’s head dipped down, teasing at each of Bones’ brown nipples, noting how sensitive they were under his tongue. He sucked on the back of Bones’ knees, making dark marks that no one but him might ever understand - but it was worth it to hear Bones’ strangled cry as he bit down.

He tongued the head of Bones’ cock, sucking deeper and deeper until it hit the back of his throat, pulled back, then deep-throated him again. Moving lower, Jim lapped at the tight ball sac, full and heavy in his mouth as he suckled each once. Bones was reduced to noises and growls by this point, but it wasn’t enough. The junction of thigh and leg, the hollow of Bones’ navel, the jut of his hipbone - Jim needed to show Bones that every inch of his body was precious to him.

Finally he climbed on top of Bones, squatting back on his muscular’ thighs. Opening the bottle of lube, Jim drizzled some on Bones’ aching cock, and then his fingers. Sliding two of those fingers into his own ass, he watched Bones’ eyes glued to the movements he was making, rocking on his hand. “You like this?”

“Oh yeah,” Bones croaked out, his voice rough and low, “wanna touch you.”

“No, baby, not ‘til I’m done,” Jim shook his head, climbing forward on Bones’ chest. “But you can taste...” Bracing himself on the wall with his free hand, Jim leaned forward and pushed the tip of his cock into Bones’ mouth, so hot and wet. He thrust slow and shallow, careful not to do too deep as he watched Bones’ soft lips spread wide around his cockhead. _Fuck._

Sweat was dripping off Jim’s forehead as he leaned back, balancing carefully. Arching his back, Jim wrapped his fist around Bones’ cock, positioned over it and slid down, inch by agonizing inch until he could feel the leather of the strap against his ass. Hissing, he threw his head forward and kissed Bones, their tongues sliding together with a practiced familiarity that Jim loved. He fucked himself slow on Bones, unable to keep the sounds from escaping his own mouth, mingling with the soft huffing noises Bones was making under him.

“Christ,” Bones writhed, the muscles in his body tensing and arching. “So close, Jim, so fuckin’ close,” he groaned. Jim knew it wouldn’t be long for either of them, so he slowed his movements, wrapping one hand around his cock and stroking himself until he came, spurting hot and white onto Bones’ chest.

Looking down at Bones’ eyes, wild and dark, Jim knew that this was what he’d needed - to watch Bones’ let go... so he began moving again, his heart still racing. Planting his hands on Bones’ chest, Jim lifted his ass high, sliding it up and down on Bones’ shaft. He filled himself with that hard cock, over and over until all he could hear was his name on Bones’ lips, crying out as he came hard, shuddering under Jim.

With a shaky hand, Jim reached over and pulled on the knot, untying Bones’ hands. Jim immediately felt those hands on his hips, holding him steady as Bones thrust up and into him, riding out his orgasm, and Jim clenched as hard as he could to keep Bones going until they both collapsed, Jim falling forward onto Bones' sticky chest.

Jim rubbed on Bones’ arms, kissing Bones’ shoulders, his throat, finding his mouth and moaning softly. His hands unfastened the cock strap. “Stay here, okay?” he said, chuckling softly at the bemused look on Bones’ face. He got up, walked into the bathroom, and came out with the warm, wet towel. This time, today -it was his turn to clean Bones.

Bones watched quietly, still not saying anything as Jim carefully toweled him off, removing the leather straps. “You like that?” Jim asked, his voice quieter than normal.

“Yeah,” Bones nodded, still looking a little surprised by everything. “It was perfect.”

Jim dropped the towel on the ground, climbing into bed next to Bones. “You...” he touched Bones’ hair, pushing a stray bit off his forehead. _You mean everything to me. You could be the one. You’ll never leave me, in my heart I know that._ There were things that needed to be said... but not yet.

Maybe soon. The look in Bones’ eyes - that was all the answer Jim needed right now, but it felt good to hear him say, “I know, darlin'." Another kiss, slow and sleepy. "You.” Just before falling asleep Jim felt Bones' arms tighten around him, and he heard Bones whisper in his ear, “My valentine.”


End file.
